Resident Evil Equestria
by Lunar Scholar
Summary: Post RE5. What if Sheva and Chris hadn't launched the rockets in time? What if Wesker pulled the helicopter in with him? And, instead of being dead, what if they were all teleported to the land of friendship?
1. Chapter 1

_ok, my first traditional crossover. I have a triple crossover under infamous/RE but it also has MLP. no views so far, so it's on hold for this. enjoy!_

Pain. Horrible pain! Wesker had never felt such pain, even when the Tyrant had killed him. Worse, this pain was caused by mere INSECTS. Uroboros was a failure. _No_, Wesker realized. Not a

failure. Uroboros was nothing short of a long line of mistakes. Wesker went through every one, stopping on the biggest ones. Exella, for example. Wesker should never have tolerated her presence. She was weak, Uroboros had proven that. And, obviously, Chris Redfield. Wesker nearly cringed at his foolishness. Leaving Chris alive was the single biggest mistake he had ever made. Not hard, considering how few he made... Wesker shook away the true yet arrogant thought. He hated to think it, but he had underestimated Chris. He should have killed him when he had the chance. But then...

Wesker looked at his virus-enhanced arm attached to the helicopter above him, and smirked. He heard Chris and Sheva launch the rocket launchers, and just before they sliced through his neck and blew him to hell, he pulled. The helicopter spun out of control, and Wesker smiled his first real smile in 20 years as he died.

And then he woke up. He groaned and tried to get up. He tripped, his hooves flashing in front of his muzzle.

_Wait... hooves? Muzzle?_

Wesker got his... hooves beneath him and looked around. He was in a clearing, the grass perfectly trimmed. He saw four other horses in the distance. He trotted over. He realized along the way he was to short to be a horse. He was a pony. He also realized he was logically thinking this through. He had died, and now he was a pony? In the last five feet to the other ponies, he came up with three separate solutions. 1) he was in some sort of afterlife. 2) he had somehow passed out, and was now dreaming. 3) There was some sort of portal caused by extreme heat and pressure of the volcano. He examined the other ponies. One was just a pony, but bigger than any other pony Wesker had seen. It was almost large enough to be a horse. It had brown fur, and a dark green mane. The next one was... a unicorn? Wesker froze, staring at the unnatural sight before him. His wings flapped as he moved away... wait WINGS? Wesker started shaking. His mind, attuned to logic, failed him. He had no explanation. He regained control by doing advanced math in his head, a tried and true technique. Once he was sure he had gained control, he continued studying the ponies. The... unicorn had blue fur and a blond mane. The next one had wings, with dark dark brown fur, and a lighter brown mane. The next one was even darker, but still brown, with a black mane. The only way Wesker could tell it was brown by comparing it with his own. He looked around, dismissing them as unimportant compared to his own needs. He noticed a small cottage in the distance. He tested out his wings, flying gracefully the first time. He smirked. Even in this hellhole he was still advanced. He landed just shy of the door and knocked. He heard a voice inside.

"Oh, there's someone at the door. I wonder if it's Rarity. It is close to time for the spa. I guess I better answer, huh Angel?"

The door opened, revealing another pony with wings. From the voice, Wesker assumed she was female, ponies were harder than humans. She had a light yellow coat and a bubblegum pink mane. Wesker smiled.

"Hello. I appear to be lost. I awoke in a clearing not far from here. Could you perhaps tell me where I am, Miss..."

"Oh!" The pony exclaimed. "You... you're an alicorn!

Wesker was puzzled by the word.

"I'm sorry. A what?"

The pony appeared to be trembling, but at Wesker's words she looked up in amazement.

"How could you not know? You have a horn and wings, that obviously makes you an alicorn!"

Wesker stumbled for a reply.

"Well, I don't remember very much, just waking up not to long ago."

The yellow pegasus gasped.

"You mean you don't remember anything? Oh how awful!"

Wesker raised an eyebrow at the outburst. Clearly, this pony wasn't as meek as she first seemed. However, she was Wesker's only option. Perhaps she knew someone important in this strange land.

He realized the pegasus was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, quite unfortunate. I'm sorry, but I never caught your name?"

"Oh! Of course, my name is Fluttershy. What's your name? Oh no, I'm sorry, of course you don't remember. I'm very sorry, please forgive me."

Wesker again raised an eyebrow. Or maybe this pony _was _as meek as she seemed.

"My name is... Wesker." He had considered using a false name, but he supposed it didn't matter here. He continued.

"My name I do remember. Everything else is just a blur." Wesker supposed technically that was true, considering the speed he moved at.

"Oh. Well that's good. If you remember your name, the rest is sure to come back!"

Wesker wasn't a fan of "small talk", but he supposed he should ask for politeness sake.

"Are you an expert in such things, Miss Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy blushed.

"Well not exactly. I work with more animals than ponies."

Wesker smirked inside at a pony, of all things, saying she worked with "animals". The irony was lost on Fluttershy, but then again, humans never thought of themselves as animals, either.

"Well, Miss Fluttershy, I do think I'd like to consult an expert before making any assumptions."

Fluttershy seemed to shrink at his words.

"Well yeah, that's fine to... I guess."

Wesker felt no guilt at trampling on her feelings. She was a means to an end, expendable and disposable. He needed to figure out were he was, and how to use it to his advantage. Suddenly, though, Fluttershy looked up at the still open doors.

"Oh hello! Mr. Wesker, are these friends of yours?"

Wesker spun around. The four ponies from before were there. The brown one he noticed before then spoke. His voice was familiar... no, it couldn't be!

"Wesker?" said Chris Redfield.

_and there we go, chapter one, done! everyone is in equestria. i thought about doing a paragraph or two about Chris and the others waking up, but thought this was better. see if you can match each pony to person. constructive criticism is welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_second chapter, coming up. I'm taking longer than I normally would to update since I really enjoy writing this._

"Wesker?" Chris asked, confused, angry, and certainly stunned. He remembered him and Sheva shooting two RPGs at this inhuman monster while it was waist deep in lava. If that didn't kill him, what would?!

"Friends of yours, Mister Wesker?"

Five pairs of eyes swiveled to stare at the oblivious yellow pegasus.

Chris drew breath to tell the pony to run, get away from the monster, but Wesker spoke first.

"As I said before, Miss Fluttershy, I simply don't remember." Chris almost believed him, but then saw Wesker shoot a glare at his former underling. He continued speaking.

"If these peop... er, if these ponies are friends of mine, I've yet to remember. Perhaps if I walked and chatted with them, they could help me recall everything before I woke up."

Fluttershy seemed to except this.

"Sure you can, Mister Wesker. But there's no need to leave. I have to go to the spa today with a friend. You five can stay here and talk."

Five pairs of eyes watched the again oblivious pegasus as she walked out. Four pairs then spun to look at the blonde mane alicorn. Chris, the giant normal pony, was the first to speak.

"So what, Wesker? Murdering people wasn't good enough? You going to start murdering ponies?" Wesker smirked. Clearly even the simpleton decided to ignore the sheer lack of logic in this place. He realized the others were waiting for an answer, not that he intended to give one.

"Mr. Redfield, I am as clueless as you here. Did you not hear me tell Miss Fluttershy I had lost my memory?"

"Bullshit!" The words flew out of the brown pegasus, Sheva Alomar, Wesker recalled, before she could hold them in.

Everyone, even Chris, looked at her. She seemed to blush at her language. It sounded wrong coming from a pony. She continued nonetheless.

"There's no way. We can't be that lucky. And if he lost his memory, how did he know Chris's last name."

Wesker cursed. Obviously, this place still distracted him, enough he let an insect notice his slip. He went through his options, and decided intimidation was his best bet.

"Whether or not I have lost my memory is a moot point, Miss Alomar. What isn't a moot point is what could happen if that particular rumor took hold in such a cheerful, helpless place."

The four ponies looked stunned. The darkest one, Captain Stone, Wesker assumed, spoke up for the first time.

"A true warrior fights his enemies head on, and does not use shadows and threats." Wesker smiled. How naive. He answered truthfully.

"What is needed in my pursuits is not a warrior, Captain Stone. Merely a god."

The final pony, the blue unicorn, laughed. Jill Valentine, it seemed.

"If you're a god," she said. "How come we were able to kill you?"

Wesker chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?" Chris demanded.

"If I'm dead," Wesker asked, "Then how do you explain this?" he used a hoof to indicate around him. Suddenly, Chris started shaking. It wasn't long before he was laughing and rolling on the floor.

Now it was Wesker's turn to ask.

"What fuels your dim-witted amusement, Redfield?"

"Guys," Chris said, barely able to speak.

"We're all... PONIES!" And with that, soon four ponies were laughing at their ridiculous predicament. Wesker stood, looking slightly baffled.

Jill was the first to notice.

"Look at Wesker's face! It's all..." She then proceeded to make increasingly puzzled and ridiculous faces. Wesker felt himself become furious. Insects, laughing in the presence of a god. This was to much. He felt heat gathering at the center of his head.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, and a surge of maroon energy shot from his horn and smashed into the four disrespectful ponies, throwing them through the door and over the small cliff outside. Wesker walked out, and looked down, hoping to see four broken bodies at the bottom. To his disappointment, the cliff was barely five foot tall, and the group suffered no serious injuries. They did, however, stare at Wesker in fear. Predictably, Chris was the first one to talk.

"What the FUCK was that!"

Wesker smirked. He didn't know either, but these cretins didn't need to know that. He answered.

"That, Mister Redfield, was proof of my threat. Now, either you will fall in line and do as I say, or you will suffer far worse than a mere fall."

The four ponies looked at each other, and walked back up the path to the cottage. Just as they got inside, they all heard hooves clapping on the ground, coming closer.

"Remember," Wesker hissed. "We all lost our memories, but for names and each other."

The hoofsteps, belonging to two different ponies, finally reached just outside the door. A voice clearly female, spoke.

"Oh, darling, I simply can't wait to meet these new ponies. The Earth pony you described, the large one, not the darkest one, sounds soooooooo dreamy! Did you notice if any of the mares looked attached?"

Wesker arched an annoyed eyebrow. A chatty pony. Fantastic. Wesker had assumed he wouldn't have to deal with peop... ponies like that again. He sighed inwardly. At least he had practice. The door opened, revealing Fluttershy with a pure white unicorn with a styled mane. Clearly, even ponies had the vain among their ranks. Fluttershy was the first to notice Wesker.

"Oh hi, Mr Wesker! Did your friends know anything about you?" Wesker shook his head in false sadness.

"Regrettably, we all seem to have lost most of our memories, save our names and each other. It seems we were fairly close before we lost our memories."

The white unicorn spoke, not to Wesker, but to Chris.

"Oh, you poor darling! How awful! How simply dreadful for a stallion such as you to lose all your memories! Do you even have any memories of a... special somepony?"

Chris blushed crimson as he realized a pony was hitting on him. Wesker took a great deal of amusement from Chris's predicament. Chris sputtered.

"I, ah, I mean, I don't really..."

Sheva took pity on the distressed BSAA soldier.

"We don't really remember much at all. We remember each other and our own names, nothing else at all." Wesker scowled, displeased at the interruption, but smiled inwardly when Sheva told the lie he had ordered them to say. He decided to step in before anything got out of hand.

"We still haven't quite adjusted to all this, but we are glad for Miss Fluttershy's assistance. Might I inquire towards your name?" The unicorn looked a bit put out by Sheva's words, but brightened at Wesker's.

"Oh, of course, darling. My name is Rarity, I run the Carousel Boutique. I make fashionable clothes for those want a bit of pazzaz in their lives."

Wesker tried to stop the insulting words in his throat, he really did, but this prissy pony was grating on his nerves.

"I asked for your name, Miss Rarity, not your life story."

Rarity huffed a bit and turned away while throwing her mane.

"There is no call for rudeness, dear."

"Nor is there a call for respect, Miss Rarity. I judge people on actions, not words, and all your actions have shown me is you are vain and insufferable."

Fluttershy then surprised them all by stepping up to Wesker, staring Wesker in the eyes, despite being a good six inches shorter. When she spoke, it sounded like Death himself had taken her over. It was very disturbing, even to Wesker.

"Rarity is one of my very close friends, Mr Wesker. She is NOT vain and NOT insufferable, and if you don't apologize, I'm afraid you'll have to find somewhere else to stay." Wesker stared in her eyes, and saw a completely different pony staring back.

It would be quite unwise, he realized, to try and argue with this pony. He didn't say anything, his face felt all but paralyzed. He merely turned to Rarity and said.

"My apologies, Rarity. Perhaps the lose of my memories has affected me more than I anticipated."

Rarity, while still looking offended, was able to nod, accepting the apology. She turned to Fluttershy.

"While it has been such a pleasure, darling, I'm afraid I'm late for an appointment. I'll see you later."

"bye." Fluttershy answered, her voice going back to normal. She turned to face the odd group in her home. Two Earth ponies, one unicorn, one pegasus, and, amazingly, one alicorn. Fluttershy suddenly felt a bit faint.

"Um, if you excuse me, I think I'm going to go lay down."

Josh stepped forward, a concerned look on his face.

"Miss, are you ok?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to lay down."

She walked into her bedroom, and was asleep almost instantly. She never heard the conversation that took place just ten feet away.

As soon as Fluttershy was confirmed asleep, the group started talking. Despite their hatred of Wesker, at least he was from the safe universe they were. That didn't stop them from keeping a close eye on him, though. Chris started the talk.

"Ok, everyone else completely clueless? Ok, that's good, cause I am too. We are in a whole new world, presumably run by intelligent ponies. Humans do not seem to exist. Apparently the ponies are made up of unicorns like Jill, pegasi like Sheva, normal ponies like me and Josh, and whatever the hell Wesker is supposed to be."

"I believe Miss Fluttershy termed me an "alicorn". She appeared quite impressed, leading me to believe my superior genes have transformed me into something remarkable in this world."

Wesker's expression never changed during the monologue. Inwardly, though, he was ecstatic. He had mastered whatever skill came with the horn, and was clearly uncommon, if not unique. Chris cut into Wesker's thoughts.

"Ok, Mr superior genes, if you're so smart, explain what we do tomorrow."

Wesker almost smiled.

"Simple. We treat this as we would any other mission. For now, we gather information about this land. Rules, economy, leaders, enemies, and use this information to our advantage. Until then, you rest."

Most of them seemed content, until Jill said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but during the time when you controlled me, you barely needed any sleep at all."

Eight suspicious eyes turned toward Wesker appeared unimpressed.

"That is correct, Miss Valentine. I hope that isn't inconvenient."

Chris was the one who answered.

"Ok, I'll take first watch. Then Sheva, then Josh, and finally Jill. Ok guys."

After a general assent, everyone but Wesker and Chris went to sleep.

"Until tomorrow, Mr Redfield." Wesker said as he walked out the door.

"Just a minute! Where are you going?"

Wesker paused just a moment.

"I'm going to get the... lay of the land, Redfield."

And with that Wesker walked right out.

_ha ha! take that Writer's Block! I got stuck about halfway, but basically charged through it. drop a review if you want. Next chapter might be up tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

_ok, I've finally been able to make a jump in my little pony episodes. i can only watch it online, but just barely got internet in my house! i finally finished season 2, though, which will be essential for later chapters. Enjoy, Twilight Sparkle meeting the gang! _

Wesker returned just before morning, having spent the night practicing with the black aura of his horn.

Jill, having been informed of his absence, merely nodded at him. She then woke the others to tell them Wesker was back.

They all sat in tense silence for a about an hour when Fluttershy woke up. She saw all the ponies in her cottage and had a brief panic attack before she remembered who they were.

"Good morning, everypony. Did you get a good night's sleep."

They all muttered some form of a positive, other than Wesker, who didn't feel like wasting the time. A far more important need took precedence.

"Miss Fluttershy, might you have some food around?"

Fluttershy blushed a bit.

"Well, I might have some, bit probably not enough for everyone."

"Everyone?" Chris asked. "We're the only ones here, aren't we?"

"Oh no." Fluttershy said, her voice getting a bit louder as she talked.

"I couldn't forget Angel and the others. Come on out, my friends!"

With Fluttershy's words, animals emerged from absolutely EVERYWHERE. Some walked, or hopped, or crawled through the door, while others flew through the holes in the roof or window.

Everyone except for Wesker, who had known where the animals were because of his advanced hearing, jumped in surprise. Sheva was the first to recover.

"Just how many animals do you have, Fluttershy?"

"Ummmmmmm..."

Fluttershy did a quick count in her head.

"About... 358."

Everyone, including Wesker this time, widened their eyes in shock. Josh was the one who broke the silence.

"I think it is fantastic you care for animals. The higher the number, the better you are!"

Fluttershy blushed at the praise.

"Thank you, Josh, that's very kind of you to say."

Sheva felt a slight twinge of jealousy that was directed at Fluttershy, but pushed it away. It was just a compliment, she said to herself. She looked up when she heard Wesker speaking.

"Could you tell us of a library, or something similar, that is located nearby?"

"Oh yes. One of my best friends is the librarian there. I could show you where it is. It's not to far."

"That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Miss Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushed again while the others looked at Wesker in surprise.

Did Albert Wesker just show gratitude? Why? Those two thoughts rang through the four ponies' heads as they walked to the library.

When they got to the library, it was another huge shock to the group.

"The library is a... tree?" Jill sounded dumbfounded, and the others just stared in wonder at the massive tree where the library resided.

"Oh, it's not just the library. Twilight also lives there." Fluttershy appeared oblivious to their amazement and their disbelief.

Wesker slowly shook his head. Everything he had ever learned was being turned on its head. He wasn't positive he wasn't insane, but if he wasn't, this about put him over the edge.

Fluttershy knocked on the door, and a purple thing answered. It looked like some mad scientist had combined human and lizard DNA, and then, just for the hell of it, threw in a rainbow.

"Hello, Spike, is Twilight here."

"Sure!" the creature's voice sounded young.

"Just give me a second, I think she's upstairs. Come on in!"

They waited on some cushions as Spike, a baby dragon, Fluttershy said, went to fetch Twilight. As they waited, Wesker browsed through the books, picking out the ones that sounded helpful.

"An undivided land. The full history of Equestria." "From Abracadabra to Zounds, a basic guide of magic."

Wesker paused a bit as he pulled out the magic guide, but decided magic was more logical than a hallowed-out living tree.

By the time Twilight came down to see her visitors, Wesker had picked out 26 books and was still browsing.

"Um, hello." Twilight said, sounding a bit nervous. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, casting an ignored glare at Wesker for not even greeting Twilight. "We'd like to check out some books, please."

Twilight's face brightened.

"Of course! What kind of books are you looking for?"

"Anything to do with history, theory of magic, and general knowledge of Equestria."

Twilight jumped as the black alicorn spoke from behind her.

How did he move so quietly? She wondered. She answered his request, pulling all kinds of books off the shelves. It added up to about 79 books.

"When should we bring these back?" Sheva asked, her eyes a bit wide at the amount of books they were about to read.

"Just anytime is fine. There's no due date, and as long as they are in good condition you can check out more"

"Very well." Wesker said. He looked at the pile of books, and the number of ponies. He looked at Twilight a bit sheepishly.

"I don't suppose you have some bags?"

_there ya go. chapter 3 done! what do you think? leave a review if you want._


	4. Chapter 4

_ok, been quite a while since i updated this, but I will try to be more consistent. Since I always forget this I own NOTHING. sadly, :'( . I also decided this takes place just before "Hurricane Fluttershy"_

As Chris set down the bags of books he had carried from the library, he groaned. Fluttershy had left, talking about training from another pegasus.

"Why did I have to carry the books?" he complained, trying to wring some sympathy out of the group. It was a complete failure. Sheva, Jill, and Josh burst out laughing, while Wesker simply chuckled quietly.

"You got to carry the books cause you wouldn't shut up about being the 'manliest' pony in this town." Jill said, trying and failing to muffle another giggle.

It was true. Before they left, Chris had read a bit on Earth ponies, and found he was one of the biggest. He wouldn't stop bragging after that. He started up the rant again.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm amazing like that. I just happen to be the best of the best, and... whoa, wait, what!" His words came to a halt as a maroon magic aura surrounded him, causing his bragging to be reduced to mere mumbling.

"Do be quiet, Chris. I'm trying to read."

Wesker's voice was cold, if it could be said he had a hobby, reading would be it. While ponies didn't have any books on biochemistry, the study of magic, while seemingly simple, absorbed Wesker's mind as he quickly came up with modifications for each spell. He was now looking at the airtight spell, usually used for storing things. What Wesker had in mind, however, was not storage. Or, at least not storage of non-living things. Wesker smirked at the thought. Based on what he had read and seen of Equestria, he was no doubt the first to think of this. He was snapped out of his thoughts, again by the insufferable Redfield.

"Mmmmmmph!" Wesker put a small hole in the soundproof barrier.

"What is it, Redfield?"

"Have you figured out anything important yet?" Chris's voice rang with impatience. He hated waiting. He was tired of waiting.

"Indeed." Wesker answered. He mentally swapped to lecture mode.

"We are in the land of Equestria. Inhabited by three main types of ponies. Pegasi, who can fly. Unicorns, who can use magic. And Earth ponies, who have no special talent whatsoever."

Wesker allowed himself a smirk at Chris's indignant sounds.

"Other species, mostly sentient, also inhabit this land, but ponies are at the top of the chain. The rulers appear to be immortal, and possess very powerful magic. They are alicorns, like me, possessing both wings and a horn. Alicorns outside royalty is extremely rare, and live far longer than a normal pony. In fact," he continued with a smirk.

"There is no concrete proof they ever die. All that are considered dead merely left to see the world and none of them were ever seen again." Being done with his lecture about Equestria, he then laid down on a cushion and started reading again. The others decided not to bother the now truly immortal Wesker until they could defend themselves.

Jill levitated a book on basic magic and started studying. Sheva went out to practice flying. Chris and Josh decided to go out to town for sightseeing. For the first time since the group arrived in Equestria.

Of course, that couldn't last long.

A couple hours later, everyone was eating dinner that Sheva had made.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Fluttershy today?" It was Jill that asked the question. Chris answered.

"I saw her with some notice or something about a meeting. When she saw me, she took off."

"hmm," Josh said. "I suppose with everything so far, it's hard to believe she's in any danger."

"Unless she is in the Everfree Forest."

Wesker's tone sent a chill down their collective spines.

"What is the Everfree Forest, Wesker?" Josh asked, feeling a slight surge of alarm for the timid pegasus.

"The Everfree Forest is the forest near this town. If all the stories are true, some of the creatures in there would rival the B.O.W.s you have fought over the years."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

It was Jill who answered.

"Chris, we don't even know if Fluttershy is in there. Let's just walk around and ask people."

Chris hesitated. "Oh, yeah. I guess that does make more sense."

After a half hour of asking, they found Fluttershy.

"Mandatory meeting for all pegasi. Takes place at the library." Sheva read aloud from a flyer a unicorn had givin them. She looked up at the others.

"I wonder what it's about?" she asked, flexing her wings a bit.

"Why don't you go and find out?" Jill said.

"You are the only pegasus we have."

Sheva nodded. "Ok, I mean how bad could it be?"

Sheva stood at the back of the crowd as a full rainbow pegasus lectured the others about "wing power", and "breaking the record", and a whole other lot of things. Basically, all pegasi were going to train for a special day when they all flew around in circles to make a tornado to lift water to Cloudsdale. Sheva almost giggled at the thought of Wesker hearing this. He'd so freak. She thought. He'd scream and shout about logic and stuff. I can't wait to tell him. She decided she knew enough and started to leave to tell her friends. She didn't get very far before a voice stopped her.

"Hey, you! In the back! Where do you think you're going?" The question was delivered by the rainbow pegasus in the front. Sheva looked back to answer, and found the pegasus hovering right in her face. The blue pegasus with the rainbow mane kept talking.

"And just who are you, anyway? I don't think I've seen you before."

"You probably haven't." Sheva replied. "I'm new around here. I'm staying at Fluttershy's for now."

"Oh, yeah. Flutters told me she had some ponies over. Something about losing your memory?"

"Yes, my friends and I still don't remember anything." Sheva said.

"Huh." the pegasus said. "Well I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria. So are you going to help with the water or not?" Sheva detected a hint of a challenge in the words.

"Of course." She said. "Why else would I be here?" Rainbow Dash's face brightened.

"You'll help? Awesome!" With that, she flew back up to the front and started lecturing again. Sheva sighed. So much for peace and quiet.

Chris sat a ways from the library, waiting for his partner to come out. Josh had left awhile ago, saying something about getting to know a unicorn who believed in humans.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chris turned to see Jill walking towards him. He grinned.

"Now that we're in Equestria, I think the expression is 'bit for your thoughts'. Jill grinned back.

"I think it'll take longer than that for us to get used to this." She waved her hoof in a circle to indicate "this". Chris laughed.

"But seriously, what's on your mind?" Jill asked. "You seem to be taking this rather well. I mean, aren't you worried about the people you left behind? We never get to see those people again." Her voice started to crack. "I'll never see any of my family ever again! Doesn't that bother you!?"

Chris felt his heart beat a bit faster. It did bother him. It bothered him a lot. In truth, he had about three people he trusted. Jill, Leon, and his sister, Claire. Sure, Jill was here, but Leon and Claire were probably worried sick. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and subdued, not at all like normal.

"Yeah, it does bother me, Jill. It bothers me a lot. I left my only family behind. Claire was the only person I could completely confide in, and now she's gone! Of course that bothers me!"

"Hey, calm down. I left people behind too, Chris. It bothers me just as much as you. "

"It's not just that that pisses me off. The man responsible is Wesker. He's here with us, and is barely a step short from holding peop... ponies hostage to make us play his tune. And he's just as arrogant and smug as always, and I'm starting to think he might be right." Chris started shaking in suppressed anger. He looked at Jill with desperate eyes.

"What if he's right? What if he is better or stronger than us? We killed him three times Jill! What are we supposed to try next! He's actually immortal now! How can we stand up to that!?"

In fact, Chris was voicing Jill's fears, too. She was just as worried. But she would not let him know that.

"Hey. It'll be fine. Don't think of it as we killed him three times and he's still up. Think of it as no matter how many times he came back, we stopped him. That's what's important, Chris!" Chris realized she was right. Instead of talking, he just hugged her, and she hugged back. They stayed that way for a long time.

_oh man, this chapter is late! sorry, but that heart to heart thing with Chris and Jill was difficult. i probably will not try something like that again. review please. constructive criticism makes this story better!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: i own nothing. :'(_

_ranting at the end._

The next day, Chris, Jill and Josh watched Sheva train with the other pegasi.

Wesker had almost been pressured in by Rainbow, but his glare at the cyan-colored mare had stopped her cold.

As such, Wesker was now walking along the edge of the Everfree Forest, hoping to come across a non-intelligent creature to test his latest modified spell on. He had contemplated going into the forest, but the sheer number of predators talked about in the books gave him pause. He had been givin a second chance. It would not be wasted.

Just as he thought he had a mouse cornered, a voice came from behind.

"Ah hope you ain't thinkin' bout goin in there. That's a right dangerous place, that is. Mah' names Applejack. How'd you like to come have lunch?"

Wesker jumped a bit, he had been so focused on his experiment subject, he had neglected to listen for other ponies. He cursed to himself as he listened to the mouse scurry away.

He turned to ask this pony just who did they think they were, ruining his work? He paused, however, as the offender was shown to be a orange colored pony with a blond mane. She wasn't alone, either. Next to her was a truly enormous Earth pony, bigger than even Chris. Wesker decided diplomacy was the logical choice in this situation. He forced a smile on his face as he greeted them.

"No, I had no intentions of entering the Everfree. I simply took a walk, and found myself on its edge. I am Albert Wesker. Just Wesker is fine."

Wesker had a few ponies refer to him as "Albert" or even "Al". Unacceptable, he had told them. Just Wesker is fine. His intimidating stature, combined with his ice cold glare, made them all agree right away. This pony didn't seem like any trouble, though. She answered.

"Well, sure I'll call ya Wesker. Fluttershy told me about cha', and I'd hate to be mean to the newest member a' Ponyville."

Wesker arched an eyebrow. Apparently, everypony knew everypony in town. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised by this in such a small town. It was irritating, as this meant if he was rude to any one pony, news would travel like wildfire. He realized, with some disdain, that this meant he would have to accept her offer of lunch, least she be offended.

"I am glad you agreed to call me Wesker, Miss Applejack. I would enjoy a lunch with you." Applejack grinned.

"Well come on then! Mah little sister Apple Bloom is making apple salad." She started walking to a farm in the distance, leaving Wesker to catch up.

He ended up trotting next to the giant Earth pony. He wasn't taller than Wesker, but he looked big enough to do some serious damage if he wanted to. Wesker decided to learn more.

"So you are Applejack's brother, correct?"

"Eyup."

"And I assume you do a good portion of the heavy lifting?"

"Eyup."

Wesker realized that not only was he rambling, something he had done only three times now, it wasn't benefiting him at all. He decided to save further inquires for Applejack. He looked up as a yellow filly with a magenta mane came out of the house. She called out to her siblings.

"Applejack, Big Macintosh! The food is ready. Who is this? Is this the pony that was on the edge of the Everfree?" She then started directing questions at Wesker.

"Was you really gonna go into the Everfree? Don't cha know it's real bad in there?"

Wesker grimaced at the verbal onslaught. Why must all children be so loud and obnoxious? Could they not understand how irritating it was? He realized he had better answer or he might snap.

"I had, nor will ever have, intentions of entering the Everfree. The place is filled with creatures even I might balk at."

"Wow,"Applebloom replied. "Y'all are a lot arrogant, huh?" Wesker was surprised. He hadn't expected a foal, especially one who had grown up on a farm, to understand half of what he said, let alone grasp what it implied. He put her into the "ones to watch" category in his head. Lately, it had grown quite a bit. For a place that appeared to be so gentle, Equestria certainly had its fair share of surprises. Or perhaps this was Wesker's bone-deep paranoia talking. He stopped thinking too much so he could focus his mind on the up-coming small talk. He certainly would not be the one to slip up with their secret.

_And chapter five! I was going to make this longer, but decided I was overdue. What y'all think? next chapter should have Pinkie Pie. she's actually my least favorite due to corruption from Cupcakes and Smile, but I think i forgive her. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(_

_ranting at the end._

After watching the pegasi practice for the water raising, Chris and the rest were walking back to Fluttershy's cottage. About halfway there, a PINK pony stepped, or rather, bounced onto the path. She had a light pink mane with a darker pink mane. Also she was pink. Very, very, VERY pink. As soon as she saw them, she practically spasmed and let loose a torrent of words.

"Oh! Are you guys the new ponies living with Fluttershy? Well of course you are. I'm such a silly filly! I know everyone in town, but I didn't recognize you guys, so I knew you had to be the new ponies. Oh boy, four new ponies! My "Welcome to Ponyville" party will have to be four times as big! Don't you guys just love parties?"

Everyone just stared at the random pony. Jill was the first to recover.

"Ummmmmm... I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but who are you?"

The pink pony gasped.

"Of course! I haven't met you yet, have I? I'm Pinkie Pie! I run parties and I'm everypony's best friend! Do you guys want to be friends?"

They all stared at her again. They had dealt with all kinds of strange, but this brought it to a whole new level. Chris, however, suddenly had a mischievous thought.

"Actually, your party will need to be five times as good. Wesker loves parties, right guys?"

The question was directed at the three ponies behind him, who quickly started nodding and smiling. Pinkie gasped again.

"There's ANOTHER new pony in town? ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy! That's the biggest bunch of new ponies EVER! Oh, this is going to be incredible! I'll see you tomorrow at your party!"

She then pulled out four fancy pieces of paper and gave it to them. She then took off at speeds approaching Mach 5. The friends just stared again. They looked down to read the paper.

_**Hi! You are invited to a party! It'll be great! It's totally your fate! Sugarcube Corner, 8:00 tomorrow!**_

The friends looked at each other in shock. Sheva spoke first.

"How the HELL did she do that?"

"I think we had best avoid that particular pony, if only to avoid the mystery. I doubt we'll get any answers." Josh said.

The others nodded in agreement. Jill then said.

"We'd better go to the party, though. I wouldn't wish that pony on anyon... oh, yeah. Guess it's anypony now, huh?"

They debated telling Wesker the "good" news, but none of them were up for a crucifixion.

Wesker had never tasted such amazing food in his entire life. Even the so-called "experts" at Umbrella were fast food cooks compared to this. He had dug in after his first bite, levitating his food and then taking bite after bite.

"Enjoying the food, sugarcube?"

Wesker detected a hint of amusement in her words. He debated putting her in her place, but the idea flew as he sampled the dessert. Apple pie. Perfection. His eyes closed in pleasure.

Just as he was about to compliment someone for perhaps the first time in his life, a pink blur shot into the dining room, making everyone jump. The blur circled the kitchen, eventually slowing and revealing it to be a pink mare with a pink mane. It stopped to talk to Wesker.

"Hi! Are you Wesker? You're like the only one here who's not a farmer! I'm Pinkie Pie! My friends told me you love parties. That's amazing! So do I! I bet we'll be best of friends, even if I wasn't everypony's best friend! I can't wait to see you at the party!"

The hyper went off to deliver more invitations. Wesker looked down at his invitation. He remembered what the pink mare had said about his "friends". He got up slowly.

"Uh, you ok, sugarcube?" Applejack had a slight look of worry on her face. Wesker's tone, when he answered, did little to reassure her.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. I just want to go thank my friends for their... help in my friend-making... ventures." With that, Wesker stalked out of the house with anger etched into his features.

Chris and his friends were blissfully unaware of their impending doom. They were back at Fluttershy's cottage, reading some fiction books. Chris, Sheva, and Josh were hooked on a series with a heroine named "Daring Do".

Jill, on the other hand, was still studying magic, just as self-defence in case Wesker got uppity. Their peaceful silence was shattered as Wesker himself smashed through the door using magic, his horn still casting an ominous red glow. That, and his wings being spread, he could have been mistaken for the devil himself. His first word was rather predictable.

"CHRIS!"

"Mmm, yes Mr. Wesker. Is there some sort of problem?" Chris was barely holding back his tremendous grin. The others were hardly doing any better.

Wesker's murderous look on a pony's face is what broke the floodgates down. Wesker's face grew absolutely horrible. Their laughs died down as they realized this was not the pony to prank. Wesker's gaze focused on a lone mouse in the center of the room. Wesker's aura surrounded it, cutting off its air. Four pairs of eyes watched in horror as its face went from purple, to blue, and then the mouse ceased to live. Wesker spoke as if nothing had happened.

"I will go to this party. But never attempt to annoy me this way ever again." He left without a word, a triumphant smirk on his face.

A dark presence watched the black alicorn as he walked out. Its eyes flashed green. This one has promise, it said to itself.

_ok, i was going to have these guys interact with the actual episodes, but ditched it for better things. Wesker, while my favorite character, scares me more than any other character in history. I actually might enjoy sending him floundering in the party._

_Err, I mean, I feel god-awful about it. Don't kill me Wesker! :)_

_review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_disclaimer: i own nothing :'(_

_ranting at the end._

The next morning, the following night having anything but sleeping, four exhausted ponies and one smug alicorn prepared for the party. The girls wanted to go to Carousel Boutique for dresses, and the guys wanted to wander town market until they found something "cool".

Wesker, who hadn't slept, had already decided what he wanted. He had noticed an eye store, and had decided to get sunglasses. His face felt... wrong without them. While his eyes weren't the demonic red they once were, Wesker still felt the principle of the thing mattered. He had left without a word.

The others, however, were still locked into debate, never really getting more eloquent than,

"The Market!"

"No! The Carousel!"

"Market!"

"CAROUSEL!"

"MARKET!"

"Um, I have an idea, if that's ok?" They turned to look at the speaker, a certain yellow pegasus. Fluttershy wilted under their gaze, but still managed to continue.

"Why don't you guys just go to the Carousel first, and then browse the Market?"

They all suddenly felt extremely foolish. Josh spoke up first.

"That's a great idea, Fluttershy. Thanks!"

"Oh, it's nothing." Fluttershy fled, a small blush on her cheeks. For the second time, Sheva felt a brief pang of jealously, but shoved it aside as the group left for the Carousel Boutique.

As soon as Chris, Sheva, Josh, and Jill walked into the Carousel Boutique, the store's owner spoke.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique!"

They looked up to a familiar white unicorn tending to a beautiful dress. Rarity turned to see them, and gave a start of recognition.

"Why, hello! Are you here to dress up for your party?"

"The girls are, we aren't." Chris said. "We just came for... moral support."

Rarity fanned herself in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh, how absurd! I simply can't let such wonderful stallions attend a party without some form of fashion. Especially ones so faithful to their marefriends."

Jill was quick to correct her on something.

"We're not... it's not like... we only know each other by name. We're not... friends like that."

Rarity did an over-the-top gasp.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to suggest anything! I just assumed. I'm deeply sorry." Chris looked a bit awkward with all the "girlyness", as he termed it, flying around.

"It's fine, we forgive you. Can you just get the girls something, please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely. There are so few gentlecolts these days."

A few hours of fittings, measuring, and assaults with tiny steel needles later, the girls finally had their dresses. Everyone, even the guys, agreed it was worth the wait.

Jill was in a navy blue dress with gold embroidery. Sheva, who asked for something simple, got a light green dress made of silk. They all praised Rarity on her work, making the white mare blush. They thanked her and left for the market.

Wesker had never been a fan of unnecessary risks. If it was essential to the plan, Wesker would, and had, go to hell and back. But if it wasn't a must, he rarely risked even the smallest amount just to satisfy his curiosity or just for fun. However, Wesker had to admit he couldn't stay away. As he had left the cottage after making his example, he had seen a flash of green from the Everfree Forest. He got the feeling that not only was the flash something watching him, he also felt it was sentient.

And that was how he found himself wondering through a rather agreeable looking place, despite the constant feeling of danger, searching for the elusive green eyes. He also kept an eye out for danger in any form. A mouse was one thing. A manticore was something else. He thought he heard a malicious giggle from behind, and whipped around to catch them in the act. All he saw was a brief soft glow of green, and then nothing.

Wesker snarled. No one, pony, human, or otherwise, made a fool of him. He used his magic to scan the area, a spell that took a good deal of concentration, even for Wesker. He brushed against a presence, one that was trying to shield itself from the spell. As soon as it realized it had been discovered, the concealment spell dropped and bushes started rustling to Wesker's left.

He immediately tried using telekinesis to grasp the fleeing creature. He felt his magic brush against the creature... and slip off. He reacted immediately, flying low and fast towards it. He was shocked to see his quarry was flying on strange looking wings. They actually reminded him of fly wings. He got another shock as he noticed a crooked horn on the creature's head. It was clearly far more experienced in flying than Wesker, barely losing any speed as it dodged through trees.

_in fact,_ Wesker thought, _shouldn't it have easily lost me by now?_

This burst of logic came to late, however, as an enormous paw made of... stars? reached up and swatted Wesker out of the sky like an annoying bug. Wesker took an involuntary trip back to where he started. He lay on the ground, winded. He growled. He would find out what that thing was if it was the last thing he did. He noted the position of the sun and decided to return to Ponyville. While he was curious about the creature, he feared the insane pink party pony even more. Wesker smirked. At least his sunglasses were all right.

_the mysterious eyes will be revealed soon, if you don't know already. Pinkie scares the crap out of me, cause of cupcakes and smile, so I figured Wesker should join the fun, too._

_please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_disclaimer: i own nothing :'(_

_ranting at the end_

The five ponies arrived as a were a little early, just off of habit, and ended up helping with some last minute preparations. Well, Chris, Sheva, Josh, and Jill did. Weskersat in the corner, brooding. As if a god would help insects.

Ten minutes later, most of the guests had arrived, and the party was in full of the games were led by Pinkie Pie, who managed to be in five places at once. Chris and the rest tried to ignore her. Lickers and Hunters were scary, but at least they had a logical explanation behind them. Pinkie was... different. Each of the group was doing something different.

Chris was in some strength contest/bet and making all kinds of money. Sheva was practicing some "cool" maneuvers that Rainbow Dash had taught her. Jill was talking with Twilight about more spells, avoiding the party while they did. Josh was in the corner, talking to Fluttershy about different animals and the different cares they needed. Wesker, who was seriously considering leaving despite whatever consequences would follow, was hovering near the exit. He continually drank punch in an attempt to stay cool.

Wesker's attempt to stay unnoticed as Rarity spoke up beside him.

"So, Mr. Wesker. How are you enjoying the party? Pinkie did say you were aparty fan." Wesker was going to simply answer in a such a way to have her leave, but her last comment grated his nerves. He still hadn't forgotten Chris's trick, and it irritated him to have to explain afool's trick to another smirked inside. A dress shop for ponies? Seriously? He answered with a slight shade of contempt.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Rarity, I despise parties. I was rather... annoyed when Chris told Miss Pinkie otherwise. I was hoping to merely sit in peace, but now even that small comfort has been removed. Does that answer your question?"

Rarity looked a bit put out. In fact, she had only come over on Twilight's insistence. Oh, he can't be too bad, she had said. Well, thought Rarity, if she thinks he's so swell, she can talk to him herself.

"I'm so sorry, darling. Of course I'll leave you alone."

"However," she added while walking away, "I'd be abit more polite if I were you. Especially if you plan on staying."

Wesker openly smirked. He had absolutely no intention of being polite, particularly if some of his ideas worked perfectly. His smirk grew. As if that wouldn't happen.

Three hours later, the party had ended and the group was in a circle, quietly discussing without worrying about eavesdropping.

"Wesker", Jill complained, "Why'd you have to be such an ass to Rarity? She barely even reacted when I thanked her for the dress, and when I asked what was wrong, she said, 'ask your alicorn friend, I'm sure he'll brag all about it.'"

"Yeah", Sheva said. "And then Rainbow Dash gave me the cold shoulder for having a bully as a friend! Why do you always have to fuck up our lives just when it seems to be going well?! It's just not fair!" The others were nodding as well, looking as if they wanted to kick Wesker into next week. Wesker just smirked.

"First of all, Miss Alomar, Miss Valentine, it is none of my concern whether or not your friends accept you. You are lying to them and, most shocking of all, you are associating with me. It is no fault of mine if your friends judge you for it. Second, I plan when and where my ideas will make the most impact. It is especially useful if the enemy is taken off guard, so I wait until everything is back to normal. Also, you choose, continually, to thwart my plans. Again, no fault of mine. Finally, Mr. Redfield, if you take one more step to the right, I shall be forced to make an example of you. Now, if you all would so kindly excuse me, I have some business in the Everfree Forest."

Wesker left before his anger grew at their pathetic, small-minded, and pointless attacks on him. The others watched him to make sure he didn't turn back to ambush turned back to continue the discussion they actually had planned.

"We have to get rid of him.I don't think he's going to stay calm for long."Josh said. The others nodded in agreement.

"But HOW?!" Chris blew. "He's been impaled by a tyrant, fallen off ahuge cliff, and then, on top off all THAT, he was waist-deep LAVA, for god's sake, and took two fucking RPGs to the HEAD. Tell me, please, how in HELL do we get rid of him. Oh, and don't forget this cheery is a literal fucking GOD with magic, wings, and a shitload of ponies who can't do a goddamn THING against him. Please explain how we beat him! For god's sake, he gets stronger every time we kill him! How, for fuck's sake? HOW?!"

Everyone traded alook. In fact, they had all been thinking the exact same thing.

"Ummmmmmm... excuse me, but I heard yelling. Are you guys ok?" They all looked over to see Fluttershy. She was practically shaking. Angel had told her there was more to these ponies than meets the eye, but she really didn't want to pry. Especially with the scary alicorn. But she wanted to know if things were ok with J... with all of her new friends. Chris and the others exchanged looks. Suddenly, Jill's voice was in their head.

_Guys, maybe we should tell her the answer, just try to focus your thoughts to me, and I'll transmit them._

Josh's voice came first.

_I think we can trust her. She wouldn't tell anyone._

_Of course you'd say that. Are we really willing to go against Wesker now? I'd much rather catch him by surprise._

Sheva's logic decided the issue. Josh even conceded, unwilling to risk turning Wesker's wrath upon the innocent yellow mare. Josh delivered the answer.

"We're fine, Flutters. We're all just alittle tired. I think we'll all go to bed now."

As Sheva walked to bed, only two thoughts kept going through her head.

He called her "Flutters". I hate Fluttershy.

_This chapter took longer than I anticipated, mostly cause I lingered over the party way too long, and my phone stopped working for a bit._

_review please! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_disclaimer: i own nothing :'(_

_ranting at the end_

The next day was, big shock, sunny and perfect temperature. Wesker, who did enjoy the occasional good day, was growing sick with this place. It was so bloody _perfect. _There were absolutely no challenges. Everyone in town was so lethargic and inferior. The only ponies who had any identity were Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. It was sickening. Even the horribly dangerous Everfree Forest wasn't so bad. The first manticore Wesker had fought ran away after reviving scratches from a rose bush Wesker had thrown at it. After that, nothing bothered him again.

Wesker was raised from his thoughts by that damn giggle. The creature he pursued continually got close and fled. It was downright childish. He had now had many glimpses of the creature, and had come to the conclusion that it was no pony, while it did share some traits. It looked vaguely fly-like, exo-skeleton and transparent wings. It also had a crooked horn, and holes in it's hooves. He hadn't read of anything like it.

He felt that this time, however, he would capture the thing. He had spent hours making magical and physical traps, and pondered spells to slow and disable it. If direct magic wouldn't affect it, he would affect things around it, making tree branches move, the air move sluggishly, and so on. He heard the malevolent giggle again, right next to a pitfall trap.

He suddenly made the ground rise in an upside-down cone, making the creature slide down towards the hole.

The thing took flight, trying to escape. Wesker used a spell to make the air around it similar to cornstarch. Its speed decreased drastically, and Wesker was able to conjure up a cage, and forced the creature inside. Wesker finally got a good look at the elusive thing.

It was tall, not taller than him, but a good deal over most ponies in town. Green appeared to be a favored color, along with black. Its mouth was open, revealing fangs. Its mane was filthy and stringy. It was strong too, surprisingly strong both magically and physically. It took Wesker a good 30 minutes to show the thing who was boss. He questioned it once he got his breath back.

"I assume you are intelligent, no beast could perform as well as you. You have two choices. One, you answer my questions and I might allow you to leave. Or two, where I obliterate you mind, body, and spirit. It is up to you. Who and what are you?"

The creature laughed. It was a disturbing sound. It had an undertone of buzzing, and also sounded like multiple things speaking at once. It was also unmistakably feminine. The creature spoke.

"I wasn't aware ponies could act with anything approaching evil. How interesting. Since I'm here, I suppose I could answer your questions. But first, you answer mine. How did a pony of such a... horribly peaceful place start restoring to violence?"

Wesker considered his options. This creature was almost certainly not benevolent towards ponies, but that did not make it his ally. He would learn all he could, then possibly share some answers.

"You appear to be at the disadvantage. I think you'll agree to answer my questions first." Wesker punctuated his statement by sending a quick burst of electricity through the cage, shocking its inhabitant. The creature merely laughed.

"Very well, I will answer your questions. I am Queen Chrysalis. I lead the changelings, creatures who can look as anypony we want." Suddenly, Twilight was in the cage, followed by Applejack and ending on Rarity. Even the Queen's voice changed to match her disguise.

"We look as any pony, then feed of other's love for them, making us stronger. Once we finally conquer Equestria, however, we can indulge in... other appetites. Now it's your turn, pony." Wesker contemplated telling her the truth. It was obvious changelings were no friend of ponies. He decided to tell her some of the truth.

"My associates and I awoke in a field not too far from a cottage that housed the pegasus Fluttershy. It was only logical we stay there. As for my tenancy towards violence? You shall have to be patient to gain an answer towards that. To that effect, I propose an alliance. I could give your changelings ideal targets to mimic. In return, I want resources for building a science facility. I also would require live subjects to test on. Finally, this shall be an equal partnership. Provided we succeed in ruling Equestria, we shall be joint rulers, deciding who lives and dies."

Chrysalis smiled.

"That would be most agreeable. I will gather the resources you require. Contact me again in one week."

Wesker delivered a small shock to the cage again.

"This is an equal partnership. Do not attempt to rule me. I will contact you in five days. Have a large supply of lumber ready. I will obtain more delicate materials from town." Wesker released Chrysalis from her cage and walked away without a word. Chrysalis smiled. What a story this one must have, she thought.

Wesker was walking through town, examining what he might need for his lab, when he saw a pony beckon to him from an allyway. Curious, he trotted over, being sure nopony was watching him.

When Wesker finally got a clear look at the pony, he was amazed to see it was Sheva. He face immediately reverted to a neutral mask.

"What do you want, Miss Alomar?"

Sheva looked around, as if worried about something. She grimaced before speaking.

"I... wanted to ask for help. From you."

Wesker's eyebrows shot up, despite his attempt at nonchalance.

"Really, Miss Alomar? And just what do you need my help for?"

"Well... ummmmmm. I kinda want help... uh... with Josh."

Wesker was now truly puzzled.

"My help with... romance? Miss Alomar, if this is some sort of prank, I assure you, you will regret it."

"No!" Sheva said. "I meant... ya know, with Fluttershy." Her voice started raising in anger. "They keep flirting all the time, and it's pissing me off. Don't you know some spell to help me! Every time I barely hint to anyone about it, they start ranting about jealousy and all that bullshit. Can you help or not?"

Wesker considered the implications. If Sheva was sincere, endless opportunities could sprout from it. Wesker asked the question that would determine the rest of this conversation.

"Miss Alomar. You say you are quite determined. Answer this though." Wesker leaned forward and whispered the question.

"Would you go so far as to kill Miss Fluttershy?"

_This is one of my longest chapters. I decided you guys get to decide how this goes with a review or PM me. If Sheva says "yes", it could lead to an alliance or possible Sheva x Wesker. If she says "no" , it might lead to manipulation from Wesker. It might be awhile before i get the next chapter up, depending on how many people voice their opinion._


	10. Chapter 10

_ok, guys, here is chapter 10! i highly doubt i will do any sort of vote again. i would like to thank FireKitsune1 for his vote. However, upon much consideration and re-reading, i decided the story hints to a "yes" more than a "no". i apologize if this is not what you wanted. on a happy side note, I'm out of school for the summer. boo-yah!_

Sheva froze at Wesker's words. She really thought about it. She thought of every shared look, every kind word, and every stab out jealousy that pierced her heart every time she watched. She thought of what this place was doing to her friends, and realized there was only one answer she believed in.

"...Yes. If it meant getting Josh back, yes, I would kill Fluttershy ten times over."

Wesker smiled. This was far better fortune than he dared think of. The devotion she showed... If utilized correctly, he could gain an extremely devout follower. It would take patience and time, but Wesker was not in short supply of either. Once, they were a valuable commodity, but in Equestria, there seemed to be endless amounts.

Wesker smirked again. He was going to enjoy this.

Chris was in an awful dilemma. He simply couldn't decide what to do. He almost made his move, but hesitated when his opponent gave a grin. Instead of using his queen to put his enemy in check, he used his knight to eliminate the final enemy castle. His enemy, a particular pink pony, giggled and moved her queen to put _him _in checkmate.

"Ha!" Pinkie exclaimed. "That's three in a row! Want to play again?"

Chris just shook his head. He'd wanted something to pass the time, but hadn't counted on total humiliation. He heard giggles from being and turned to see Jill and Twilight witnessing his elimination.

"Hey, this is a lot harder than it looks, ok? I'd like to see you do half as well, Jill." This just caused the girls to laugh harder. Chris's salvation came in the form of a grey pony with a small mustache.

"The interviewer will see you now, Mr... Chris Redfield?" Chris hopped up.

"That's me, sir."

"Come along, then." The grey pony led the way to a room where a green unicorn mare sat behind a desk. She held up a hoof, signaling to wait one moment while she flipped through a file. When she looked up, there was a look of extreme look of skepticism on her face.

"So, Mr Redfield, I understand you are looking for employment?"

"That's correct, ma'am."

"...Despite having no memory past one month ago, and having no references, and in your skills, you put down 'I'm really strong'?"

Chris felt his face go a bit red.

"Well, I mean, I kinda thought..."

"Thought?!" the mare exclaimed. "With an application like this, I'm rather surprised you can think of thinking."

"Well, I figured there'd be some kind of manuel labor or something?"

The mare sighed and started flicking through papers. "Look, I'll do my best, but I'm not exactly sure..." the interviewer paused as she read the latest job opportunity.

"Actually, you might be in luck. There is this one..." she started reading aloud. "Looking for construction workers. Needs lots of brute strength and little intelligence. Apparently, someone's building a wall of some sort. In the Everfree Forest, so it pays good, but it is very high risk. I could keep looking, but in all honesty, this might be your best shot." Chris thought about for a bit. They were all attempting to get jobs to save up for a place of their own. This sounded great, but the Everfree? Chris suddenly remembered what he'd done before all this. Surely nothing was as bad as Uroboros or a U-8.

"I'll take it." he said.

"Ok. It says to show up on the outskirts of the Everfree and wait for the supervisor. Best of luck!"

"Thanks." Chris said. He walked back into the waiting room where his friends were waiting. They all looked up. He smiled and said, "I got a job!" They all cheered, Pinkie most of all. She suddenly gasped.

"Hey, let's go celebrate at Sugarcube Corner! This deserves a celebration!"

"That's a great idea." Jill said. "I'd love a cupcake about now. C'mon, let's go!" Pinkie shot out the door at the speed of sound. The others followed at a more possible and logical trot.

_Early the next day_

Looking at the dark line of trees that signaled the edge of the Everfree, Chris wondered if he hadn't made a mistake. The forest was a hell of a lot more imposing up close.

"Scary looking, innit?" Chris turned to see a beefy, buck-toothed pegasus walking up. He spoke with a heavy slur, the words almost indistinguishable.

"I shertainly didn't wanna try this sober. I mean, by Celestia, the Everfree? What kinda nut wants a wall there? At least 'low intelligent' can equal 'drunk as a skunk'." He took out a flask and drank from it. He held it out. "Ya want some?"

Chris shook his head. "I'll be fine, thanks."

"WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME ARE YOU LADIES DOING!" Both stallions turned to see an muscle bound unicorn. While not any taller than them, his triceps dwarfed their biceps. He continued his tirade.

"WHERE THE BUCK WERE YOU!? YOU TWO MORONS WERE DUE TEN BUCKING MINUTES AGO! GET TO SECTOR THREE NOW OR YOU'LL HAVE A HAY OF LOT MORE TO WORRY ABOUT THAN THAT BUCKING FOREST!"

Chris looked over at the other worker. He held out a hoof.

"I think I'll take some of that after all."

_ok, so i don't have much faith in this chapter. sorry, but nothing really happened and i didn't feel a pressing need to focus. next chapter will be much more exciting. I'll be updating more regularly than normal._

_please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_disclaimer: i own nothing. :'(_

_ranting at the end_

Chris looked up from his work on his section of wall with relief as he heard the voice of the brawny supervisor.

"Alright, ladies! Time for lunch! Five minutes! Hurry it up!"

Everyone immediately sat in place to eat lunch. They learned long ago, when the supervisor said 'five minutes', he meant five minutes; starting as soon as the last syllable left his mouth.

Chris looked up at the sky. He had done this for the past week, since he never had a lunch. Instead, he did something that usually eluded him. He started thinking. The topic on his mind was the same it had been for the whole week.

Everyone had been talking about the Grand Galloping Gala. Apparently, it was some sort of yearly event that occurred in Canterlot. It was, according to Rarity, it is 'the most important event of the year, and anypony who's anypony simply has to go." At first, Chris had laughed, waving it off, but later, he noticed Jill talking to Rarity. He got closer to listen, and what he heard surprised him.

"... don't know if he'll catch on." Jill was talking. Rarity answered.

"Of course he will, darling. No stallion is that dense!"

"I don't know... he seems pretty dense."

"Oh, it'll be easy, darling. Just start bringing up the Gala more and more. Eventually, he'll realize you want to go, and surprise you with tickets. How do you think anypony ended up with a date? It's terribly unsavory and rude to just out and say it."

Jill's voice became lighter.

"Ok, I'll try it! Thanks a lot, Rarity!"

Of course, dear. I'd hardly let a budding romance go to waste." As they parted ways, Chris had belatedly realized they were talking about him. He really wanted to make Jill happy, but the problem was he didn't have enough bits. Two tickets to Canterlot alone cost five thousand, not to mention the tickets to the Gala itself. Chris had tried to talk to the supervisor about more hours or something, but the only extras took place under direct command of the one who wanted the wall built, and also needed his permission. Every day the guy said Chris wouldn't be allowed to work extra. Suddenly, the voice of the supervisor cut through his thoughts.

"Alright, ladies! Five minutes are up! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Chris sighed as he got up and started to work again. This place wasn't as great as it seemed.

"Again." Wesker said dispassionately as Sheva performed a complex ariel maneuver that ended with a simple wood construct being smashed to pieces. Two others stood next to it, and a large amount of splinters coated the floor. Three other wood models hung from the roof, spaced apart at different heights. Sheva landed next to Wesker.

"This is booooooooring. Why do I have to do the same stuff over and over again? It doesn't make sense!"

"Again, Miss Alomar. Attack an airborne now." Wesker's voice held a slight amount of heat this time, and Sheva complied with no more complaints. She leapt into the air, barely flapping so as to remain mostly silent, then carefully maneuvered behind the model pony. Wesker used magic to turn it, forcing Sheva to dive. Wesker made the model rubberneck everywhere, causing Sheva to perform all sorts of maneuvers to avoid being seen. Finally, she was able to come in from above, snapping the model in half. She smirked at Wesker

"That good enough, Mr. god pony?"

Wesker smirked.

"Perhaps, dear heart. Perhaps."

He suddenly took flight himself, making absolutely no noise, then dived into one of the ground models, and kicked out with one back leg, cleanly snapping the head off. Sheva stared at him in disbelief.

Wesker answered in equal parts of pride, arrogance, and contempt.

"When you can match that level of proficiency, perhaps we can start with faux-life magic constructs that react as Fluttershy would."

"And then?" Sheva asked, bloodthirst and anticipation in her eyes. Wesker smirked and used a hoof to push his sunglasses up.

"Then you can... indulge yourself, dear heart." Sheva smiled. She couldn't wait.

"That shall be enough for now, dear heart. We can practice some more tomorrow." Sheva nodded and flew away. Wesker spoke to what seemed thin air.

"I still do not understand your interest in her. She is driven by revenge, surely a common motive even here." One of the models shimmered in green light as Chrysalis dropped the illusion.

"Certainly, many ponies act from revenge, but none would consider murder. Am I to hear the story of your origin soon, 'dear heart'?" Wesker could hear the mocking tone in her voice as she repeated the words Wesker used many times when referring to Sheva.

He smirked. "Soon, Queen Chrysalis, soon. He turned his back on her as he walked to an unmarked door.

"Go dismiss the workers, wouldn't you? I'd hate for them to get nervous over a few screams of anguish."

Chrysalis giggled. She shimmered again, and when the haze had faded, the beefy unicorn supervisor stood in her place.

"Of course, 'dear heart'." She then walked out to yell at the workers to leave.

Wesker ignored her as he pushed open the door. Inside, a cockatrice was tied to a chair and blindfolded to prevent its stony stare. Multiple sharp implements were laid meticulously on a table near the chair. Another table, this one holding crude microscopes and petri dishes was standing on the other side of the wall. Wesker lifted the cockatrice onto an operating table and strapped it in. He smiled as he lifted a scalpel, then grimaced as he glanced over at the "microscopes". Modern technology was extremely helpful in situations like this. He could barely make out individual cells in them, and that was due to his extraordinary eyesight.

He had already dissected three cockatrices, ten mice, and one Changling that had angered Chrysalis. Wesker was sure it would have preferred death, regrettably, pain killers and aesthetics were hard to come by, so the dissection was rather loud and messy. He had learned quite a bit.

The magic in this world had obviously alerted the creatures. His memory of his last mouse dissection (when he was seven) was a bit hazy, but the differences from then to now were incredibly obvious. For instance, brain capacity was up at least 300%. While the creatures were not capable of coherent thought, they did understand that death was inevitable, and some were even able to work out of the bindings and attempt to hide. Wesker had needed to modify the bindings accordingly. He smirked as the cockatrice squirmed. He wondered what he would learn this time.

_Hi, wazzup? sorry, this chapter is late too. something about summer sucks the life from me. any suggestions? hope this is good._

_please review!_


End file.
